


How To Read Code…Or How To Make Oliver Show Jealousy

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here it is, my first Olicity fic. Big thanks to watchdreamsfly on Tumblr for the prompt. The prompt was "How about Felicity trying to teach Oliver how to read code and in the process he accidently breaks the computer out of frustration"</p><p>No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Oh and I don't own anything.</p><p>Please review. I welcome all comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Read Code…Or How To Make Oliver Show Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my first Olicity fic. Big thanks to watchdreamsfly on Tumblr for the prompt. The prompt was "How about Felicity trying to teach Oliver how to read code and in the process he accidently breaks the computer out of frustration"
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Oh and I don't own anything.
> 
> Please review. I welcome all comments.

They had been at this for what seemed like hours. Why had she decided it would be a good idea to teach Oliver how to read code? Why had he agreed to it? Was he really wanting to learn? Or was this just his way of getting her back for not being that into the training he and Digg were always trying to get her to do?

"So, this line here tells the computer to return the valuables based on what day of the week they were done?" Oliver asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Felicity sighed and reminded herself again that not everyone was a computer genius. "First, they are called values, not valuables. We aren't talking about the family jewels here." OMG did I really just say that, out loud? "And by family jewels I meant your mothers, not yours. Not that your mother has those kinds of jewels. 3…..2…1. OK, again from the top. They are called values and the code is telling the system to return values where the deposits were made at a specific branch of the bank, not what day. Even though the date field is there, it's not the primary search key. The table it's searching for is called Deposits. It looks through that entire table to find only deposits made at the Starling City Mall branch."

Oliver closed his eyes. Why was this so hard? He could jump buildings, calculating each distance. He could calculate the force he needed to take down an opponent. Why couldn't he learn to read this stupid code? He could see that Felicity was growing impatient with him and getting more frustrated by the minute. "I forgot to look to see what the primary search key was. But the column with the key symbol beside it doesn't look like it says "branch."

"It doesn't. See code is written in a lot of abbreviations. In this case, branch is abbreviated as BRN." Looking at the extremely pissed off look on his face she tried to lighten the mood. "Hey don't let it get to you. It took Barry a few tries to understand it too." Too late, she realized that might not have been the best thing to say. Oliver's hand came down on the desk and before she could react, his fist had smashed her tablet. Cracking the screen and rendering it useless. "No…my baby." Felicity cried pulling it from under his fist. "Why, why would you do that?"

Oliver could not believe he had lost his temper and not only destroyed her tablet but had probably scared her in the process. Felicity knew he had a temper, but he had always tried to keep it in check around her, only losing control a few times and none of those times had ever been directly at her. Even the one time when she locked the door to try and talk to him about his target, he had calmed himself enough before he walked over to her and opened the door himself. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, it's been a long day and I sincerely apologize for breaking your "baby". We'll go tomorrow at lunch and you can get any one you want to replace it." He gave her one of his best smiles, hoping that between it and the offer of a new state of the art replacement she would forgive him and not try to figure out why he really lost his temper. The reason wasn't even one he wanted to admit to himself. She had compared him to Barry and he had come up short. That wasn't something he was used to. Oliver Queen didn't like coming in second place in Felicity Smoak's eyes. He wanted to be first. To be the one she bragged on. This Barry kid needed to go. The sooner the better.

Felicity looked at him the offer he made being worked over and over in her mind. Finally she spoke. "OK, but I have to warn you. I have very expensive taste. This is going to cost you." She got up from her seat and started grabbing her things. "We better get going. We have to be in the office by 9:00." He helped her into her coat and grabbed his keys and helmet.

They were proceeding up the stairs when Felicity suddenly stopped. "Crap I just remembered."

Oliver caught himself before he slammed into her back. "What?"

"I have lunch plans tomorrow with Barry. I'll have to take a rain check on the replacement. Maybe we can go one other day this week?" Felicity replied and started back up the stairs.

Oliver stood there for a minute. He had just come in second place again. She was turning his offer down to go to lunch with Barry. Starting to follow her again he thought to himself, yeah, this kid has got to go. And soon."


End file.
